Amy?
by annacarter4ever
Summary: Face senses tension between himself and Murdock; Amy gets kidnapped. This is the 8th part of my fan fic. The part before this was "Getting To Know You... Again". Please R/R and leave suggestions.


_This is the 8th part of my Fan Fiction. The parts before this were:_

1. Why Did I Get Myself Into This?

2. Getaway…

3. Losing A Member?

4. Getting Help

5. A New Start

6. Just Letting You Know

7. Getting To Know You…Again

**Previously In The Fan Fiction:**

Amy's eyes began to brim with tears.She was utterly confused by her feelings.Part of her mind was telling her to slap him, and the other part was telling her to kiss him again. "How could you do this to me, Face?" Amy asked as tears formed in her eyes, "How could you deceive me like that?" Amy couldn't believe how hurt, betrayed, and confused she felt at that moment. She had always cared for Face more than she let on…but did she love him? She wasn't sure.  
"Amy..." Face said softly as he looked into her eyes.  
"I can't believe this," Amy said, interrupting Face, "I always knew you were a con-artist, but I thought I could trust you." Amy paused, standing up and walking towards the door, "I guess I was wrong."  
"Amy... please... wait..." Face said, beginning to feel guilty.  
"Leave me alone, Face; just leave me alone," Amy said as she left the room. 

************************************************************************************************************

_"Well," Willy replied as he sat down and closed the door, "They've checked into three rooms. They're in 123, 124, and 125."  
"Three rooms?" George asked, "Aren't there only four of them?"  
"That's the thing, George, they've got a woman with them."  
"What room is this lady in?" George asked.  
"She's in 125. We didn't know that she would be here. She is going to ruin our plans!"  
"Oh, no she isn't," George replied with a grin, "We may have to alter it a little, but she's only going to make the plan better."_

Here's "Amy?" 

Amy walked down the hall, trying to wipe her tears at the same time. At the same moment, Murdock was coming out of Hannibal's room, and they collided.He saw how upset she was, and was very concerned.   
  
"Amy...what's wrong?" Murdock asked, becoming worried.  
  
"Nothing...I'm fine," Amy replied, never slowing her pace and avoiding eye contact with him. She knew that Murdock was aware of the fact that everything wasn't ok, but she didn't want to talk about it right now.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Deeply sighing, Face put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe how awful he felt.  
  
*I know that I love Amy,* Face thought to himself, *But it only hurts her more if--*  
  
Coming into the room, Murdock interrupted Face's thoughts.  
  
"What's wrong, Facey? I ran into Amy in the hall and she seemed pretty upset," Murdock asked, trying to sound as normal as was possible for him-he didn't want Face to discover who had seen and ratted on him and Amy kissing.  
  
"Amy doesn't have amnesia anymore," Face replied, taking another deep sigh as he looked up at Murdock, "and she's really angry at me."  
  
Mixed feelings were traveling through Murdock's mind. He felt bad for Face that the person he loved didn't love him in return, and he felt bad for Amy that she was so hurt and confused, but part of him was a little bit happy. He was happy that Amy's amnesia was gone and that she wasn't going to be kissing Face anymore.   
  
*I can't believe I just thought that.* he thought as a twinge of guilt came over him, *How could you be happy about something that is making Face so sad and Amy so confused?*  
  
"Murdock?" he heard Face call to him.  
  
"Hmmm?" Murdock asked, looking back up at Face. He hadn't realized that this whole time, he had been thinking and not replying to what Face had said. "Oh.Amy's probably very confused about her feelings and everything that has happened recently.She just needs some time to think about it all. I'm sure everything will eventually be okay."  
  
"I hope so," Face replied sincerely as he glanced up at Murdock, who was standing with his hands in his pockets by the door.He glanced up at Murdock with deep thought.Face could feel some tension between the two of them, but he had no idea why.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
Beforeshe arrived at her room, Amy had been able to wipe away most of her tears. Pulling out her key, Amy quickly let herself into the small room. Walking into the room, she felt a cool breeze against her tearstained face.As she crossed to the window she would have sworn was closed, she became aware that the lights were all out.

  
*That's weird,* Amy thought, beginning to become somewhat scared, *I thought I left these lights on.*  
  
Amy then heard some movement behind her. She turned quickly, but wasn't able to see anything or anyone.  
  
*What is going on? * Amy thought to herself, beginning to panic.  
  
Amy then turned to leave the room, but she never made it. Halfway to the door she was hit over the head, and everything went black.  
************************************************************************************************************  
"I've got an idea," Murdock offered, "I'll go talk to her-try to calm her down. How does that sound, Face?"  
  
"I'd try anything at this point," Face replied, "Sure, go ahead." Murdock got up and headed for the door, just as he was about to leave, Face called, "Thanks, Murdock."  
  
"No problemo, muchacho."  
  
Murdock walked down the hall to Amy's room and knocked on the door. "Amy?" he called softly, "It's Murdock."  
  
He waited for a while, but there was no answer.  
  
"Amy?" Murdock called again, only louder, "It's me...Murdock...are you there?"  
  
Murdock began to worry. It wasn't like Amy to ignore him, and he felt that something was wrong. Murdock twisted the doorknob, and was relieved to see that the door had been left unlocked. What he wasn't relieved to see was the scene that awaited him behind the closed door.  
  
"Amy…Oh my God..." Murdock whispered to himself. He then ran down the hall to BA and Hannibal's room and pounded on the door. He then ran to the next-door down and pounded on it. Running down the hall, he pounded on the doors of his teammates.  
  
"What is it, Murdock?" Hannibal asked curiously as he came out of the motel room.  
  
Murdock didn't reply, because he was already down the hall standing in the doorway of Amy's room. Face, Hannibal, and BA got the hint and walked (or limped, in Face's case) over next to him. When they all had caught up to him, Murdock led them in.  
  
The scene in front of them was a chilling one as they all slowly walked into the room. The two chairs and table were knocked over on their sides, and were scattered throughout the small area. The sheets and blankets had been ripped off of the bed and had been thrown about the room. Lamps had been knocked off of the bed stand, and all of the drawers of the dresser had been pulled out.  
  
"Oh my God..." Face and Hannibal whispered at the same time.  
  
The team frantically looked around the room for some sort of clue to what had happened to Amy.  
  
After a few minutes of anxious looking, Face said, "You guys, I found something."  
  
The team looked up at Face as he handed a small piece of scrap paper to Hannibal that had a message scrawled on it.  
  
Hannibal read it to the rest of the team:  
  


If you ever want to see your lady friend again, you'll have to find her first.  
-George Pelzer

** **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please post reviews/comments/questions/suggestions/ideas. Good or bad, I'd like to know what you think so far and what you want to see happen next. I WILL take what is written into consideration.I'd also like to thank Jenny for proofreading my fan fiction. You're the best!


End file.
